Pups Get Hack! Part 2
This came really early because I like making stories for everyone and i like typing.By the way you should read Pups Get Hack! first.Now lets get started.I know i have not got to the hacking yet. Rocky (saying it with his teeth close): I don't want to! Zuma: Well you needed to. After while arguing and can't understand what they said. Chase: Stop arguing now or I will do something about it! Zuma and Rocky: Ok. Ryder: Pups to the Lookout. Pups: Ryder needs us. While they went to there Chase: What kind of mission do we have no- When the pups hit the door. Skye: Whats wrong with the door it usual opens, is the power out? Rubble: the power is not out thats really ironic. Marshall: Pups move out the wayyyy! Pups (saying it in a tired voice): Oh no. And they crash Marshall:Why did you not move guys? Chase:The stupid door is jamed,stuck,broken,or whatever! Marshall: Now ok Chase there's nothing to get mad with. You hear? Chase: I'am just having a bad day. Ryder: Pups come in. Pups: The door is locked. Ryder: It can't be. Then Ryder press the emergency door button. Ryder:It should be open,Anyways gear up. The pups got ready for there mission. Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Ok pups we hav- Then suddenly the tv turned off then turn on. Rocky: What the heck! Ryder: What just happen. Skye:Have you updated the tv and puppad? Ryder:Yes I have confirm the updates. Chase: Hey, we have voice picture message. Then Ryder click on the on the message and the message said- ??? (saying it like Dark Vador): YAW GUYS ARE DEAD!!! Ryder: Guys. I think we just got hacked. Pups (expect Chase):(gasp) This can't be! Rubble: Chase why are you not scared. Chase: I'am not scared of some stupid threat. Zuma: Wow when he acts like that i suddenly stop felling cool. Skye (saying it in a nervous voice):W-what do we do now? Chase:We go to the Police Station. Ryder:But what about the mission Cha- Chase:Forget it about it! Now GO! They went to there vehicle. Rocky: Why are the vehicles aren't working,Ryder? Ryder: There hacked. Chase: That's why we go on foot no questions. Ryder: Chase you know that i'am the lea- Chase: I SAID NO QUESTIONS!!! Skye (saying it in her head): I don't like this side of Chase. While they end up in the Police Station. Chase: It's good to be in the place i grew up in When Ryder talk to a investigator. Investigator:What do you need. Ryder: We got hacked Investigator: How did you got hack? Ryder: All of our electronics, data,and send a message with his face. Investigator: What did his face look like. Ryder: I -I don't know. Zuma! Zuma: He had a black bandanna on his mouth,black cap,and black glasses! Investigator: We can't help because we don't have a enough evidence. the only thing we can do is get you security. Ryder: But- Investigator: Sorry that's all we can do. Ryder:(gasp in frustration) Zuma: Oh great, now were doom the guy is going to get us, were just- ???: I can help. Paw patrol: Who are you. ???: My name is Demon. Paw patrol: Nice to meet you Demon. Rubble: You said you can help. Demon: Yeah. Chase:Do you know this guy. Demon:Yeah,Chase. Chase: How did you- Demon: Yaw are famous and yes. Chase:Tell. Demon: Ok, this guy is smart and highly militarize People on his side.He knows how to make androids that have holographic organs that feel and look real.His name is Kurma. The reason why hes evil is because he got bullied. How he got bullied the last time is business that think that his inventions are dumb.Now hes geting revenge with his clan and futuristic gear.I stold some his gear a lot gear. What I use all the time is two gear swap swords how many gears 9. Shurikens that stuns,a scarf I put on my mouth,4 boots that i can run on walls and fly,I have a hover board, hacking tools,a vision thati can see trough walls from 50 feet that can turn on and off, a bow, and a hood. I,am trying to hunt him down. Chase: Your clever I think we can be friends. Chase offer him a handshake. Demon:Ugh(while slap Chase's hand) Chase:Oh sorry. Demon: It's ok. Ryder: Demon for helping us to find this guy,I offcial put you as the defender and investigator pup. Pups: Wahoo!!!!! Demon: Really? Ryder: Yes. Demon:Yes! Demon's badge background is gray and design is a sword and a magnifying glass crossing. Will they find Kurma? Is Demon gonna be a good Paw patrol member? Will Chase ever be the same? Find out in Part 3. Ok now good bye Guys and stay classy. By,Food Brands. Category:Fannon Episodes